


DAY TWO: “I CAN’T TAKE THIS ANYMORE”

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: FEBUWHUMP: 2021 [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Soft Huang Ren Jun, Teasing, slight bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: DAY TWO: “I CAN’T TAKE THIS ANYMORE”Where Aria couldn’t take the constant teasing from her brother Peter anymore.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Original Female Character (s)
Series: FEBUWHUMP: 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169888
Kudos: 2





	DAY TWO: “I CAN’T TAKE THIS ANYMORE”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I put Aria around the same height as Peter in the book, but I'm gonna pretend she's like short short.  
> But yeah Peter is a little shit in this one, I'm sorry

***TW: PANIC ATTACKS***

**“Why do you have to be so short?” Peter asked his twin sister, who was struggling to reach the top shelf for a book she really wanted to read.**

**AKA: Peter put the book on the top shelf to just mess with Aria.**

**“I can’t blame genetics!” Aria yelled as she was standing on her tiptoes, fingers brushing against the book frame, but still no luck with reaching it.**

**“Here.” Peter said reaching over her, and easily grabbing the book, handing it to her.**

**“I hate you.” Aria said and walked off, listening to Peter just laugh at her.**

**\---**

**“Dude, don’t you think you’re being kind of harsh on Aria?” Ned asked Peter as he watched the younger twin try to talk with MJ who was basically ignoring her**

**“What?” Peter asked**

**“The teasing?? You know, Aria is getting irritated.” Renjun said and Peter looked at him in confusion.**

**“What? Aria is always irritated. That’s her personality. We’re siblings. And besides, if she was so angry, she would tell me.” Peter said and Ned sighed softly**

**“Don’t be such an asshole.” Renjun said and he walked off in anger**

**Peter was just confused on what the hell that was.**

**He was confused on why Aria would be getting irritated when she has never gotten irritated about his teasing before.**

**\---**

**“Renjun, he’s always making fun of me, and I’m sick and tired of it.” Aria complained to her boyfriend who was cleaning his arrows, after the two had just finished target practice.**

**“Well, why don’t you tell him to stop?” Renjun asked her and she sighed softly**

**“I don’t want to seem like I’m being over sensitive or really overdramatic.” Aria confessed**

**It was true. Aria and Peter are always teasing each other, and it’s not like Aria has ever got offended from the teasing. But Aria hasn’t been having a good week. She failed her Spanish quiz, she broke her pinky finger while on patrol, she got caught ditching class (not for a really bad reason), and top of all that, MJ wasn’t really speaking with her.**

**So, Aria was having just a dumpster fire for a week.**

**“I’m pretty sure, with the shitty week you have had, he’ll understand that you’re upset with the teasing.” Renjun told her and she sighed**

**“Maybe. But, I’m sure, he’ll get the gist of it.” Aria said and Renjun sighed, as he walked over to her and he placed a small kiss on her temple.**

**“I love you, you know that?” Renjun asked**

**“Of course, I do, you big sap.” Aria laughed as she just hugged Renjun and he smiled and gave her a tight hug back.**

**That one touch alone, was almost enough to make Aria burst into tears.**

**\---**

**“Aria, you know you really lag behind on your patrols?” Peter asked the girl who was trying to study for a retake of her Spanish quiz.**

**“What is that supposed to mean?” Aria asked not even bothering to look up to the boy who was really bothering her at the moment.**

**“I mean, I’ve been stopping more crimes, while you were just doing nothing.” Peter poked and Aria sighed**

**That was so not true. Aria has stopped the same amount of crimes as Peter, but some were too damaging to report. Some of them gave her legitimate nightmares, and panic attacks.**

**“And also, have you put on weight perhaps?” Peter asked and that just made Aria lose her mind.**

**“I can’t take this anymore!” Aria yelled and she shot up from her seat, making Peter back up a little.**

**“Whoa, what’s wrong?” Peter asked his sister**

**“What’s wrong? You keep making fun of me, that's what’s wrong!” Aria yelled**

**“Okay, well, the last one was a general question, because I care about you.” Peter said**

**“There’s no reason to ask that!” Aria yelled**

**“Whoa, dude, I ask you if you gain weight all the time. We also tease each other all the damn time, why do you gotta be so sensitive about it?” Peter asked and that was all it took**

**Aria felt tears roll down her face, totally breaking at the seams, feeling all the anger keel over.**

**Peter noticed the tears rolling down his sister’s face, and he got worried.**

**“Hey, what’s wrong? Was it me asking about your weight? Is someone bullying you about your weight? If so, don’t listen to them.” Peter said going up to hug her, but Aria pushed him away, which made poor Peter confused.**

**“I’ve had a terrible week, and the constant teasing from you was not helping. I failed my Spanish quiz that I studied so hard for, I broke my fucking finger on a patrol and it hurts . . . so bad, I was sent into detention for being caught outside of class, and my best friend is not speaking to me. So with that and you teasing me, just made me feel like shit! I - I - I just want a brother who could ask me what’s wrong, and not make fun of me.” Aria cried**

**Peter felt really guilty for what he had said to his sister this past week. He honestly didn’t know that she had a bad week. He felt like shit now.**

**Aria’s sobs got violent to the point where she was starting to hyperventilate, causing a panic attack.**

**Something that she gets most of the time.**

**Peter sighed sadly, and he pulled her into a hug.**

**“I’m sorry. I should’ve asked you about it. I didn’t know you had a terrible week.” Peter apologized**

**Aria just continued to sob softly, finally happy that she got this comfort from her brother. This is all she wanted all week.**

**“Hey. How about we go out and get ice cream, to get your mind off of this. Ice cream always makes a bad week better.” Peter suggested**

**Aria stepped back from Peter, wiping at her tears, and choked out a laugh.**

**“I’m sixteen and you’re asking me out for ice cream, like a five year old?” Aria asked**

**“Will it work?” Peter asked and Aria just laughed**

**“Yeah.” Aria sniffled**

**Ice cream always helps a bad week.**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sucky on how I should end them haha sorry!!  
> I hope I know how to end oneshots better


End file.
